La Fin, légendes et réalité
by Lychee
Summary: Slash. Le septième épisode de Harry Potter est enfin sorti au cinéma, et Remus se retrouve de corvée de babysitting.


Titre: la Fin, légende et réalité.

Auteur: Lychee

Disclaimer: persos et univers de Harry Potter ---- J.K.R.

Genre: …………… humour?

Petit mot: Certains seront peut-être surpris par mon style… inhabituel au début de cette fic. Je les prierais de continuer un peu avant de l'envoyer balader. Merci. (Signé: Lychee qui s'en va soigner sa crise d'urticaire pour cause d'allergie aux sentiments dégoulinants.)

La Fin, légende et réalité.

_"Les éclairs fusaient, le tonnerre grondait, sans que la moindre goutte de pluie ne vienne atténuer l'atmosphère surchargée d'électricité qui régnait dans la petite clairière de la Forêt Interdite. Dans la pénombre sinistre de cette funeste journée d'avril, Voldemort se tenait, immobile. Attendant inéluctablement._

_Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes et aux cheveux de jais s'avança lentement, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui lui coulait à flots sur le front. Il savait que c'était enfin le Moment. Le moment où l'un d'entre eux, le Lord Noir ou lui-même, Harry Potter, devrait quitter définitivement ce monde._

_- Et bien, petit Potter, siffla le sinistre sorcier, nous voici enfin face à face._

_Puis, sans prévenir, dans un geste traître et meurtrier, il leva sa baguette et lança un "**Avada Kedavra!**" rageur._

_- NON!_

_Une silhouette sombre se jeta devant le jeune homme, juste à temps pour recevoir le tragique rayon de lumière verte à sa place. Severus Snape atterrit sur le sol avec un ultime spasme de douleur._

_Avec un cri de surprise et de souffrance, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés._

_- Non! hurla-t-il. Pourquoi? ajouta-t-il plus doucement._

_- Parce que je vous aime, Potter…_

_Et le terrible Maître des Potions, Mangemort repenti, ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_Voldemort éclata d'un rire diabolique et le tonnerre éclata._

_- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Harry Potter! Tu ne tarderas certainement pas à le rejoindre!_

_Harry jeta un dernier regard au pâle visage inanimé, où ses propres larmes étaient tombées et scintillaient délicatement. La dernière explosa doucement sur les lèvres de l'homme, comme un baiser d'adieu. Le jeune homme se redressa et un air décidé illuminait son visage._

_- Vous allez mourir, fit-il d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne, une voix rauque, cruelle, qui fit frissonner Voldemort malgré lui._

_Et le dernier espoir du monde sorcier leva à son tour sa baguette, ses yeux verts luisant d'un éclat terrifiant._

_Le coup de tonnerre suivant recouvrit le Sortilège Impardonnable qu'il lança ensuite, mais le mortel rayon fusa à toute allure vers le Lord Noir, qui n'eut que le temps de lancer un regard terrifié à son jeune ennemi transformé avant d'en être frappé. Le corps de Voldemort explosa alors en un tourbillon de noirceur, et dans un hurlement terrifiant, se dispersa au vent._

_Harry retomba alors au sol à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie._

_- Severus… Severus… sanglota-t-il, toute fureur oubliée._

_Eperdu de douleur, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement._

_Alors Severus Snape rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit._

_- Je suis là, murmura-t-il tendrement en lui caressant le joue._

_Harry le regarda fixement. L'incrédulité et l'espoir se livraient combat dans son regard mouillé de larmes._

_- Mais… comment? souffla-t-il._

_- Je l'ignore… peut-être la destruction de Voldemort, peut-être… ceci, sourit l'homme en essuyant légèrement la dernière larme du jeune homme qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres._

_Il prit Harry dans ses bras, et ce dernier laissa libre cours à ses larmes de joie, le serrant contre lui. Puis Severus le repoussa doucement, se redressa et le prit doucement par la main._

_- Venez, fit-il d'un ton calme mais heureux, je suppose qu'il faut rejoindre les autres._

_- Oui…_

_Harry lui offrit un sourire radieux, illuminé par les éclatants rayons du soleil qui perçaient enfin aux travers des sombres nuages. Severus l'entraînait vers la lisière de la Forêt qui à présent resplendissait de vie et de fraîcheur, quand Harry s'arrêta et lui posa timidement une main sur le bras._

_- Severus… je t'aime, murmura-t-il._

_L'homme sourit et se pencha vers lui._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime._

_- Alors… on ne se quittera jamais?_

_- Jamais, certifia Severus._

_Harry se jeta dans ses bras, et ils échangèrent un baiser._

_- Jamais, je te le promets, fit Severus en lui reprenant la main._

_Riant, ils s'éloignèrent en courant dans les jonquilles vers Poudlard."_

Le mot "FIN" s'afficha sur l'écran sous les applaudissements des spectateurs puis, tandis que le générique de "Harry Potter et la Fin de la Prophétie" (réalisé par L.N.Lychee) se mettait à défiler, la salle commença à se vider.

- Dis, Oncle Remus, fit l'un des innombrables gamins à un homme aux yeux dorés qui laissait soigneusement passer une horde de filles hurlant "YAOI PAWAAAAAA!!!" avant de se lever, c'est comme ça alors que Dad et Daddy se sont mariés?

Remus Lupin attrapa les manteaux de ses deux filleuls, tapota l'épaule d'un très vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui continuait à frapper dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, et se dirigea vers la sortie en vérifiant que tout son petit monde le suivait.

- A peu près, répondit-il enfin au petit garçon aux yeux noirs.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Dad courir en riant dans les jonquilles, fit pensivement le petit bonhomme.

Remus dissimula un sourire.

- C'est un film, répondit-il d'un ton plus sérieux, ce n'est pas la vraie histoire. Drew, prend la main de Pépé, ajouta-t-il en direction de la petite fille qui leva ses yeux verts vers lui et hocha gravement la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les quatre du cinéma surpeuplé – il avait bien fait de réserver à l'avance – et commencèrent à déambuler dans le centre commercial.

- Voldemort était très méchant, fit remarquer la fillette.

- Tu as raison, répondit Albus Dumbledore en lui tapotant la tête. Il t'a fait peur?

- Nan. Il était cool. J'aime bien les méchants, fit distraitement l'enfant. On fait quoi maintenant?

Remus repéra un McDonald's et les y entraîna.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant quatre menus Royal Cheese.

- Luka. (Remus se tapota le menton.) Fais attention au ketchup.

Le petit garçon agita vaguement une serviette en papier vers sa bouche.

- Alors Dad il a vraiment tué Voldemort? mâchonna sa sœur jumelle.

- Oui, pour de bon, répondit Remus.

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde l'aime bien et tout? Est-ce que si je tue un Lord Noir, j'aurai un film pour moi aussi?

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de Lord Noir en ce moment, fit le loup-garou d'un air désolé.

Drew renifla et plongea dans ses pensées.

- Comment ça s'est vraiment passé, si c'était pas vraiment comme ça? demanda Luka d'un air curieux.

- C'était encore mieux, intervint Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. En fait, il l'a tué avec une _épée_.

Les deux petites têtes brunes se penchèrent vers lui avec émerveillement.

- Alors il y avait du sang et tout?

- Hum, toussota le sorcier sous le regard réprobateur de Remus. Pas beaucoup. (Les deux enfants eurent un air déçu.) Mais un peu quand même.

- Tu racontes, Pépé?

- D'accord…

_"De lourds nuages gris avaient recouvert le ciel pendant des jours. Dans l'atmosphère blafarde de ce jour d'avril, deux silhouettes se faisaient face au centre de la clairière, parmi les corps blessés ou sans vie des combattants des deux camps._

_Le duel s'engagea. Les sorts fusaient, multicolores, frappant et ricochant contre les troncs centenaires. Aucun des deux adversaires ne parlait, concentrés à éviter les sortilèges mortels. Les Impardonnables étaient de rigueur._

_Harry Potter trébucha et se remit vivement d'aplomb, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au sol. L'épée de Gryffondor traînait là. Il se demanda à peine comment elle était arrivée en ces lieux, trop concentré à échapper à une série d'attaques rapides. Il n'y avait personne avec lui, personne sur qui compter pour le protéger, cette fois._

_Mais encore une personne pour lui en vouloir, songea-t-il brièvement quand un "Stupefix!" le frappa dans le dos. Lâchant sa baguette et posant genou à terre, il entraperçut Lucius Malefoy sourire d'un air mauvais et tomber face contre terre. Puis Voldemort fut sur lui._

_- Enfin… siffla le Lord Noir en s'approchant à quelques pas de lui. Pas de subtilités, cette fois Potter, fit-il en levant sa baguette. **Avada Kedavra!**_

_- NON!_

_Severus Snape avait surgi d'on ne savait où et s'était jeté devant lui. L'homme retomba à terre sans un bruit, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry._

_- Tant pis pour lui, fit Voldemort d'un ton méprisant. C'était inutile, de toutes façons._

_Harry ne l'écoutait pas, à genoux près de l'homme. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux fixaient le vague. Quand il se redressa, sa main agrippait fermement la poignée de l'épée._

_- Tant pis pour **vous**, murmura-t-il._

_Et il se jeta sur le Lord Noir avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir._

_Une baguette est une mauvaise arme en combat rapproché. Surtout contre une épée. Voldemort recula, recula, et se figea quand la lame trancha la fine tige de bois. Harry ne fit même pas une pause, ne jeta même pas un regard à son ennemi. Il lui trancha froidement la tête._

_Celle-ci retomba sur le sol, grimaçante, à côté du corps sans vie du Lord Noir._

_Harry resta un moment immobile, puis se précipita près du corps de Severus Snape et le secoua doucement. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas, et les épaules du jeune héros retombèrent. Il pleura._

_Pleura._

_Pleura._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'une main essuie gentiment ses larmes._

_- C'est fini, Potter._

_Snape le fixait d'un air impassible. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise._

_- Co… comment?!_

_- Il faut croire que mes recherches pour créer une sorte de bouclier aux Impardonnables ont finalement abouti, dit Snape, et il sourit légèrement._

_Son sourire se figea quand le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras et l'agrippa farouchement._

_- Potter…_

_Harry se dégagea légèrement, le regarda un long moment, puis se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. L'homme ne protesta pas._

_- Je vous aime, souffla-t-il simplement quand ils se séparèrent._

_- Potter…_

_- Non. (Harry lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.) S'il vous plaît._

_Snape resta longtemps silencieux. Puis dit enfin…_

_- Harry._

_Un grand sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme._

_- C'est mieux, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête._

_- Harry, je… Tu mérites mieux…_

_Harry se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau._

_- Je ne vois rien de mieux…_

_Longtemps, longtemps après, ils revinrent main dans la main sur le champ de bataille à présent paisible."_

Les deux gamins restèrent un moment immobiles à fixer le vieux sorcier, la bouche ouverte. Puis Luka fit:

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

- Mais y'a quand même pas de sangs, ajouta Drew, et son jumeau hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. C'était quoi comme potion? ajouta la fillette.

- Ca, ma puce, tu demanderas à ton Dad, fit gentiment Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi Dad il voulait pas embrasser Daddy? intervint Luka.

- Parce qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux, et qu'en général on se marie avec une personne de son âge, expliqua posément Remus. Daddy était encore très jeune, tu sais.

- On peut pas aimer quelqu'un de plus vieux? demanda Drew en croquant dans une frite. Moi je t'aime beaucoup.

- Mais pas au point de m'épouser, mon cœur, sourit Remus.

- Bien sûr que si. (La fillette pointa un doigt dans sa direction.) Et souviens-toi, j'ai réservé ma place.

A voir son air résolu, Remus se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment se permettre de rigoler.

- On rentre quand? bailla le petit garçon.

- Pas tout de suite, voyons, fit sa sœur d'un ton docte. Ils doivent encore être en train de faire l'amour.

Remus recracha sa rondelle de cornichon. Dumbledore avala paisiblement une gorgée de Sprite.

- Euh… Drew…

- Ben quoi? C'est vrai!

La gamine planta ses yeux innocents dans les siens.

- Ils sont _toujours_ en train de faire l'amour, confirma Luka. Oncle Remus, je peux avoir un autre Sundae?

- Non, sinon tu vas devenir énorme, fit sèchement le loup-garou.

Où allait le monde, il se le demandait franchement.

Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de la tête de Voldemort? demanda Drew en se retournant vers Dumbledore. Elle est dans un musée?

Le vieux sorcier prit un air embarrassé.

- Daddy ne lui a pas vraiment coupé la tête, intervint Remus. Il lui a fait un trou dans le ventre.

- Il y avait du sang, alors? demanda la petite fille d'un air plain d'espoir.

- Je suppose, répondit Remus, tandis que Luka expliquait posément à Dumbledore que ce n'était pas beau de raconter des histoires.

- RACONTE ONCLE REMUS! s'exclamèrent les deux morveux.

Dumbledore, nullement vexé – parfois son rôle de papy-gâteau lui pesait un peu – l'encouragea d'un de ses sourires tranquilles. Remus soupira.

_"Le temps n'avait été ni pire ni meilleur qu'un habituel temps d'avril. Sous un léger crachin humide, les deux hommes se tenaient près, face à face._

_- Alors on y est? lança Harry._

_Voldemort fit une grimace._

_- J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta dernière matinée, Harry Potter._

_Puis ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre._

_Malgré ses dix-sept ans, Harry n'avait rien d'un faible duelliste. Ses entraînements quotidiens avec les meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard n'avaient eu pour but que ce jour. Cette rencontre. Il n'aurait jamais pu être plus prêt._

_Il avait déjà mis à bas nombre des Mangemorts qui avaient envahi l'école. Mais ce n'avait été qu'un échauffement. Maintenant, Voldemort était là, face à lui, et la vie de nombreuses personnes qui lui étaient chères dépendaient de l'issue du combat._

_Sans compter que Snape ne manquerait pas de pester et de l'engueuler s'il échouait. Le fait qu'ils fussent tous les deux morts et enterrés n'arrêterait sûrement pas l'homme._

_Sous un sort vicieux, sa baguette lui échappa des mains mais il ne prit pas le temps de se lamenter et envoya son pied dans la figure du Lord Noir. Lequel parut passablement surpris et vola au sol, envoyant un sort à l'aveuglette. Harry l'évita facilement et lui bondit dessus. Ils se battirent un moment comme des chiffonniers, puis le Lord Noir parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme sans défense._

_- Enfin, ronronna-t-il en essuyant le sang sombre qui lui dégoulinait du nez. Tu es cuit, petit Potter._

_Harry eut juste le temps de songer "Merdeuh." avant que le sort ne jaillisse…_

_- **Avada Kedavra!**_

_- NON!_

_Mais une main repoussa violemment le jeune homme et le rayon vert frappa à sa place une silhouette bien connue vêtue de noir._

_- Professeur!_

_Voldemort haussa un sourcil tandis que son ancien serviteur retombait sans un geste._

_- Une bonne chose de faite, déclara le sorcier._

_Harry lui prêta à peine attention, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur le visage pâle comme la mort._

_Deux yeux de cobalt se rouvrirent et se plantèrent dans les siens._

_- Potter. Si j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, vous pouvez être certain que je reviendrais vous pourrir la vie où que vous puissiez être._

_Puis il ne bougea plus._

_Un vague sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres de Harry, puis il se pencha et ramassa l'arme que l'homme tenait à la main, sans doute avec l'intention de la lui apporter. Quand il se redressa, il tenait l'épée de Gryffondor._

_- Ca, c'était quelque chose à ne pas faire, murmura-t-il doucement avant de bondir et l'enfoncer dans le ventre de son ennemi qui n'eut même pas l'occasion de lever sa baguette._

_Voldemort s'écroula en déversant **DES LITRES** de sang._

_Harry ne lui jeta qu'un regard et s'agenouilla auprès du corps de son professeur. Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui traversait le visage de l'homme._

_- Vous allez me manquer, vieux bâtard… vous ne savez même pas comme vous allez me manquer! ajouta-t-il avec un sanglot rauque. Professeur… gémit-il en posant sa tête sur le torse de la dernière victime de Voldemort._

_- Pitié, épargnez-moi, Potter, grogna une voix bien connue._

_Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes tandis que Snape se redressait difficilement._

_- Vous… QUOI! Vous avez fait semblant! hurla-t-il, indigné._

_- Je n'ai rien fait semblant, répliqua sèchement l'autre sans le regarder. Il faut croire que le Lord Noir se fatiguait avec l'âge, c'est tout. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien lâcher ma veste, il doit rester quelques Mangemorts à maîtriser du côté de l'Ecole._

_- Non._

_Snape poussa un soupir excédé._

_- Bien sûr qu'il en reste, Potter. Vous avez bien effectué votre travail, mais ça ne signifie pas que…_

_Il se tut quand Harry lui empoigna la nuque et lui roula le patin du siècle._

_- Non, je ne vous lâcherai pas, explicita le jeune homme en d'écartant en se léchant les lèvres au bout d'une bonne minute._

_Snape inspira profondément et tenta de se lever._

_- Ce n'était pas une question, Potter. Si vous avez terminé, allons-y._

_Mais Harry le rattrapa par le col. Il n'en avait visiblement pas terminé._

_- Potter… bredouilla Snape au bout d'un moment._

_- Mmmmh… j'ai envie de vous…_

_Snape le repoussa assez brusquement._

_- Je ne suis pas intéressé par une aventure avec un élève, lâcha-t-il froidement._

_Le regard langoureux du jeune homme se changea en une expression tellement douloureuse qu'il en resta sans voix. Harry le relâcha doucement._

_- Je ne suis que ça, hein, un élève? murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui faisait mal. Excusez-moi._

_Il s'écartait mais Snape le rattrapa par la nuque._

_- Mais si c'est pour quelque chose de plus durable qu'une aventure, ça me va, dit enfin l'homme dans un effort immense._

_Il fut amplement récompensé par le sourire heureux qui lui fut offert._

_Les autres sorciers se débrouillèrent très bien des Mangemorts restants."_

- Hum.

Dumbledore toussota, et Remus, tiré de ses pensées, réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être un peu laissé emporté. Mais les deux enfants hochaient la tête d'un air satisfait.

- C'est mieux comme ça, déclara Luka.

- Oui, c'est plus la façon dont Dad et Daddy se comportent à la maison, opina Drew.

- Et en plus, là, il y avait du sang, firent-ils en cœur.

- Allez, on rentre, soupira Remus.

- Oui, je pense qu'ils en ont terminé, fit innocemment Dumbledore.

- DU SANG! DU SANG! DU SANG!

Exténué, Remus referma la porte de la grande maison des Snape-Potter. Surveiller les deux diables n'était déjà pas rien, mais si Dumbledore s'y mettait en plus…

- DU SANG! DU SANG! DU SANG! hurlaient les trois (?) gamins.

Encore heureux que le reste de Poudlard n'était pas l

Harry apparut dans les escaliers, un simple jean sur les fesses et abordant l'air profondément satisfait de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer dynamiquement en l'air.

- Salut, vous.

- DADDYYYYYYYY!!!

Les deux enfants lui sautèrent dans les bras tandis que Dumbledore se calmait un peu.

- Alors, c'était bien? sourit le jeune Auror.

- OUAAIIIIIIIS!!! Y'avait un méchant, mais tu le tuais –

- Et pis on a vu Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron –

- Et puis Oncle Remy –

- Et puis comment tu t'es marié avec Dad –

- D'ailleurs Pépé et Oncle Remy disent que ce n'est pas la vraie histoire –

- C'est quoi la vraie histoire, dis?

- Dis, dis, dis?

- Dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis dis –

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez été leur raconter? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils en direction des deux sorciers qui inspectèrent leurs ongles en sifflotant.

- Dis alors dis alors dis tu nous racontes dis tu nous racontes dis tu nous ra –

- Une autre fois.

Il passa outre leur "Ooooooh…" déçu et sourit à Remus et Dumbledore.

- Merci pour l'après-midi.

- Oh, de rien, fit Remus. Ca amuse les enfants… ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil fatigué vers Dumbledore. Bon, allez, nous on rentre à Poudlard! cria-t-il à l'adresse de jumeaux.

- Quoi déjà! Moi aussi je veux y aller! geignit Drew.

- Dans quelques années, mon cœur, répondit Harry.

- Daddy, ça fait combien "quelques années"? demanda Luka.

- Ca fait "quand tu auras appris à aller prendre ton bain tout de suite avant d'aller manger". Hop!

- Mais Daddy, répliqua le petit garçon, sans bouger d'un poil, est-ce Dad il a vraiment couru dans les jonquilles en riant?

Harry se massa douloureusement le front, pendant que Remus et Dumbledore s'éclipsaient avec un charmant sourire.

Des jonquilles n'importe quoi… Les rares sorciers à aller voir le film et qui connaissaient Severus Snape avaient bien dû se marrer.

Encore heureux que Sev n'allait jamais au cinéma…

Harry essaya d'ignorer les bruits de raz-de-marée qui provenaient de la salle de bain et se rappela…

_"Peut-être pleuvait-il, peut-être faisait-il plus chaud qu'au Sahara, peut-être même neigeait-il, grêlait-il, Harry Potter n'avait pour le moment pas la tête à ça et s'en foutait complètement. Il avait un Lord Noir à tuer. Un Lord Noir qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis sa naissance. Un Lord Noir dont il allait se débarrasser pour essayer de reprendre ensuite une vie un tant soit peu normale._

_Même s'il en doutait beaucoup._

_Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ils se jetèrent dans le combat, concentré vers un seul but: toucher; frapper; blesser; tuer; anéantir. Harry ne sentait même pas la brûlure des Avada Kedavra qui le frôlaient – des Avada Kedavra, uniquement des Avada Kedavra, pourquoi se seraient-ils fatigués à employer d'autres sorts puisque leur but était le même, clairement défini?_

_Mais Voldemort avait l'expérience pour lui. Le pouvoir retrouvé. La haine. Harry, jeune, épuisé par les précédents combats qu'il avait mené, trop fatigué pour encore être en colère, n'avait que sa chance. Qui sembla l'abandonner quand il trébucha et tomba au sol._

_Il eut un rire amer en apercevant l'objet qui avait occasionné sa chute – l'épée de Gryffondor, symbole du courage. Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette et il ne pensa plus à rire, même par dérision: il allait mourir. Et égoïstement ou tout naturellement, il ne songea pas au monde sorcier perdu par sa faute; il songea à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, à tout ce qu'il avait manqué et ne connaîtrait jamais, à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé. Puis ferma les yeux._

_- **Avada Kedavra!**_

_- NON!_

_Quand il les rouvrit, Snape gisait par terre immobile. Snape. Severus Snape. Mort. A sa place. Encore quelqu'un de mort à sa place. Encore. Non. Pas "quelqu'un". Severus Snape. __Severus Snape, mort. Mort mort mort mort mort mort mort –_

_Sa main se crispa autour du manche de l'épée, et il bondit avec un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Il ne se résignait plus. Il ne pensait même plus, n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus. Tuer Voldemort. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance._

_La lame s'enfonça dans le bras du Lord Noir qui poussa un sifflement haineux. Harry hurla de nouveau sous l'Endoloris qu'il reçut en retour. Il hurla mais ramena l'épée à lui et recommença à frapper, en vain cette fois. Voldemort avait dépassé sa surprise et ses yeux écarlates étaient fixés sur le jeune homme, inéluctable._

_Aussi ne vit-il pas venir le coup qui le mit – momentanément – à terre._

_- Nom de Dieu, **Potter**! A quoi ça sert qu'on fasse tout ça pour **vous**! Espèce d'INCAPABLE!_

_Harry ne resta qu'un court – très court – instant sur le cul à la vue d'un Severus Snape bien debout sur ses pieds._

_- Votre GUEULE! cria-t-il. _

_Après tout fut un peu confus, il y eut des coups, des cris et finalement du Voldemort vola un peu par tout. Quand Harry redescendit un peu sur terre, il était appuyé contre Severus Snape, lui-même le dos contre un arbre. Il chercha quelque chose à dire._

- _Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous disiez? fit-il au bout d'un moment._

_A trois pas d'eux, les pieds du Lord Noir tressautaient une dernière fois._

_- Non, fit l'homme._

_- Ah. (Harry enfouit son visage contre la poitrine étonnamment confortable.) Je suis fatigué._

_Severus dut le porter, parce qu'au bout d'un moment il se retrouva au chaud, dans un immense lit. Il ne chercha pas à savoir où il était, il ne s'interrogea même pas sur la façon dont s'était déroulé le reste de la bataille. Il agrippa juste Severus par le bras et le secoua en grognant jusqu'à ce que l'homme se déshabille et se glisse à côté de lui. Alors seulement, collé contre lui comme un moule scotchée à son rocher, il s'endormit._

_Quand il s'éveilla, Severus lui fit juste remarquer qu'il avait dormi pendant presque 24 heures, puis ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour. Ensuite il se rendormit._

_Le lendemain, Severus n'était plus dans le lit, et la sarabande infernale des consécrations officielles débuta. Il lui fallut des semaines pour parvenir à se retrouver en face à face avec le Maître des Potions. Des semaines pour parvenir à se retrouver de nouveau dans son lit. Des semaines encore pour gagner sa confiance et finalement son affection."_

Et à présent les fruits de ladite affection menaçaient de transformer la salle de bain en nouvelle Berezina.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? fit la voix adorée mais ronchon de l'homme de sa vie.

- Rien, rien, fit Harry en souriant.

Tiens, il planterait des jonquilles dans le jardin au printemps…

FIN.


End file.
